


All About Tzu

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Parallel Universe, Zhou Dynasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Chaeyoung is a universe-hopper, traveling through parallel and alternate universes in order to look for one where she ends up witn Tzuyu. However, she can’t find one with a happy ending.





	All About Tzu

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the cutest and softest TWICE ship! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if u want hehe @NabongsBunny

**[Space Station XT10 — Universe count: 5]**

“Tzuyu, I’ll be patrolling around perimter JYP-16 of the moon. Do you wanna take a walk with me? Over.” Chaeyoung radioed.

There was a few seconds of static before she got a response.

“Okay! I’ll meet you outside. Over.” Tzuyu responded gleefully. If only she can see Chaeyoung grinning widely like a fool at the other end of the line.

Being an astronaut was difficult, but taking a walk with Tzuyu was Chaeyoung’s favorite part of her schedule. Everything about Tzuyu is her favorite.

Chaeyoung waited outside the station for Tzuyu and drove away to the moon’s landing pad as soon as the younger one had fastened her seatbelt.

They got off their rover and started circling the perimeter. They had to check if there’s any source of water.

While walking, Chaeyoung started pressing the anti-gravity button on her suit, making her float up.

Tzuyu, seeing this, immediately held her by the hand to pull her down.

“Why?” Chaeyoung whined. “I just wanna see how it is up there. I can’t be tall as you so this is the closest I can get to seeing from your height.”

They both laugh.

Tzuyu ended up grabbing Chaeyoung by the hand to hold her down at eye level, so she won’t float away.

After an hour of patrolling the area, having negative signs of water source, the two decided to sit down and rest for a while.

“Chaeyoung-unnie, I have to tell you something.” Tzuyu quietly said over her walkie talkie.

“What is it?” Chaeyoung’s heart was racing, faster than lightspeed. It’s the make-or-break moment she’s been waiting for.

“Can you help me with something?” Tzuyu shied away and started looking down while fidgeting with the buttons on her suit.

“With what?” Chaeyoung asked, still high on anticipation.

“With Jeongyeon-unnie.” The blush on the younger one’s face was blurred by the fog starting to build up on the glass of her helmet.

“Oh.” Chaeyoung hummed silently. “What help?” She knew what it was gonna be about, but she was still hoping that someway somehow it’s not about _that_.

“I wanna confess to her.” Tzuyu replied softly.

So it is about _that_.

Tzuyu then laid out her plan regarding confession, and the rest was a blur, as Chaeyoung’s mind was taken up by thoughts that this isn’t the universe she belongs in.

That same night, as she reached the space officers quarters, she reached for a box she’s been keeping for around months now. Upon opening it, there was a weird-looking watch with one red button, one green button and a number on the screen, indicating 5, corresponding to how many universes she has traveled into. Now she’s going to her 6th.

She presses the green button. The sensation feels like one’s atoms and particles are being sucked into nothingness, being torn apart then put back together again. One will feel stretched then squished then flattened, then bloated, then popped back to one’s original state. It’s exhilaratingly fun and tiring.

**[Zhou Dynasty, 1000 BC — Universe count: 6]**

Chaeyoung wakes up. She remembers that she had to travel with the empress’ daughter today. She pulled up her quill, dipped it in ink and immediately grabbed the nearest scroll lying around. She then called one of the servants to deliver it to the palace, reminding the princess that they are off to travel today to the other village, and Chaeyoung will be heading the military.

It was in the afternoon when the gongs were hit and the princess was carried out to the carriages.

The princess looked stunning in her golden robes and shiny headdress. Tzuyu was a walking goddess. She looked like the sun’s actual daughter.

Chaeyoung bowed then took Tzuyu’s hand to assist her down the steps. Tzuyu took it and immediately smiled.

“So, princess, the travel will be very far. It will take us a total of 10 days to reach the border. But don’t you fret, I will be with you all the way.” The young general said.

“Why are you suddenly so formal, Chaeyoung? Did we not grow up together? It’s fine though. Being a general suits you.” Tzuyu laughed, bringing the fan to her mouth to cover it.

The travel indeed took long.

Chaeyoung just knew that they had to meet someone at the borders, but she didn’t know who they would actually meet.

The supposed 10 days stretched out to 12 since a storm blocked their passage one day. As they were camping out one day, a scribe called Chaeyoung, saying that Tzuyu is summoning her to the royal tent.

Chaeyoung puts down her weapons and immediately heads to Tzuyu. Everything goes after Tzuyu.

Upon reaching the tent, she takes off her helmet and bows to the princess.

“It’s okay! Don’t bow to me anymore, it’s just the two of us.” she laughed, looking more relaxed this time.

“Phew. It’s tiring to be a general at times. I have to act all stiff and formal.” Chaeyoung said as she ruffled her hair.

“The short hair suits you even though you look like a mushroom.” Tzuyu joked.

“Shut up.” Chaeyoung threw a small pillow at the princess, and Tzuyu feigned being hurt.

“This is treason!” She said jokingly, and Chaeyoung laughed with her.

“Why’d you call me anyway? Is there a problem?” The general asked with a worried tone. Maybe this is the sign she’s been waiting for. Hopefully a confession.

But it wasn’t really for her.

“The reason why we’re crossing the border is to meet the royal family from Joseon, and it’s not just about our economy. I am arranged for matrimony with their eldest daughter, Princess Park.”

“Are you fine with the decision?” Chaeyoung clarified.

“I am not, but when Father and Mother explained to me why I had to, I had no choice.” Tzuyu smiled sadly.

“It’s for the peace of both states?” Chaeyoung asked, knowing too well that it is.

Tzuyu just gave another sad smile, and Chaeyoung returned one.

Late at night when everyone else was asleep aside from the night guards, Chaeyoung took out a box from her sack. It was the same watch.

She knew she wouldn’t end up with Tzuyu in this universe. Onto the next. The number counts 6, and she gets pulled into a black hole again.

**[Mt. Olympus — Universe count: 7]**

Chaeyoung sits by the staircase outside the temple, waiting for Tzuyu finishing practice shooting arrows.

The goddess Tzuyu, the daughter of Cupid himself, takes a deep breath before releasing her last shot. Bullseye! She never missed a target. She never fails to make people fall in love with each other. And she never fails to make Chaeyoung fall for her everyday.

“Are you sure you didn’t shoot me with one of your arrows while I was sleeping?” Chaeyoung said as she saw Tzuyu descend from the stairs.

“I’m sure, Chaeyoung. I would never do that.” Tzuyu chuckled, slinging her bow on her shoulder.

“Then how come I’m so in love with you?” Chaeyoung said smoothly.

“Being Minerva’s daughter surely has an effect on your eloquence and choice of words. You surely know how to get one’s heart.” Tzuyu shook her head and clicked her tongue. “It’s just natural for you to love someone, so I’m no exception to that.”

But you are. Chaeyoung thought. She was all about Tzuyu. “Anyway, the gods have a meeting this afternoon headed by Mars and Juno. Do you know what it’s about?”

“Nope.” Tzuyu shook her head. “How ‘bout let’s go to Bacchus for the meantime and have something to drink?”

“Sounds good to me.” Chaeyoung wrapped her arm around Tzuyu. “Wait. Your laurel wreath’s a bit loose.” she noticed.

Seeing that Chaeyoung can’t reach her head since she’s much taller, Tzuyu bent her knees and stooped a bit lower in order for Chaeyoung to fix it for her. When all was set, they made their way to Bacchus’ abode and drank wine with the god.

Evening fell and all the gods and goddesses with their children, were seated in the round table.

Mars, the god of war, stepped forward and announced that earlier this morning, two gods were in a heated argument, and declared an all-out war against each other. It was Cupid and her mother Venus, the goddess of love.

Upon hearing her father’s name, Tzuyu rolled her eyes and massaged her temples, dreading to hear what his father got into this time.

“Cupid didn’t obey his mother’s orders and took Psyche to be his wife. Well, Venus here is furious and wants to banish her son from Olympus. Cupid doesn’t wanna leave, and now here we are.” Mars started. “Juno will explain the terms.”

“We have talked to both parties and considered comprises. Both Venus and Cupid, having something to do with love, have agreed that the case should be settled with love. Cupid is to wed one of his children to one of mine.” The god of marriage said.

And in that moment, Chaeyoung knew it would be Tzuyu and some lucky imbecile goddess or god. Being the daughter of Minerva meant she can come to conclusions even with limted information.

“I choose Tzuyu.” Cupid said nonchalantly, as if just throwing away scraps of food.

“Hmmm. Let me see.” Juno said, scanning through his daughers and sons. His eyes then land on one of his daughters. One with sparkling eyes, and a nose so heavenly, even some goddesses covet. “I choose Sana.”

“It’s settled then.” Mars says, and dismisses all the gods and goddesses.

Chaeyoung didn’t even wait for everyone to leave. She hurriedly made her way to her room and took out a watch, out of place for the fashion of gods and goddesses. She slammed on the green button.

She’s getting tired of not being the one for Tzuyu. How many more universes does she have to travel into? Chaeyoung decided that no matter what happens on this next universe, she won’t hop into another one. If she’s not meant for Tzuyu, then maybe she’s really not meant for her, no matter what parallel and alternate universe she’s in.

**[Twice Dorm — Universe count: 8]**

  
Chaeyoung wakes up to the loud sound of knocking on the door.

“Wake the maknaes up.” One voice said.

“I’ve been knocking for a minute.” Another one said, and the knocking continued, only increasing in volume.

“Aish. I’ll get it.” someone stands up to get the door. Dahyun.

Chaeyoung rubbed her eyes and see Jihyo and Jeongyeon on the door. “Yah! We have an early schedule today. Why aren’t you up yet?”

“We’ll prepare now.” Dahyun, the leader of the School Meal Club said, closing the door behind. “Chaeng, wake Tzuyu up please.” she said as she started putting out their clothes.

Chaeyoung got down from the bunk bed and walked to Tzuyu while rubbing her eyes.

“Tzuyu-ah, it’s time to wake up.” she gently rocked the youngest member, kinda hating herself for disturbing the girl peacefully sleeping.

She can’t help but smile to herself because even in this universe, Tzuyu is drop dead beautiful. She always was, is, and will be. Everything about Tzuyu is beautiful.

The girl woke up and asked for 5 more minutes of sleep, and who was Chaeyoung to refuse? Chaeyoung was powerless against Tzuyu.

As Chaeyoung headed out, she saw 4 more familiar faces aside from Dahyun, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo, who she already saw a while ago. These 7 girls—Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, and Dahyun—are the girls Tzuyu ended up with in the past universes Chaeyoung has been to.

She just smiled to herself knowing that they’re not in competition now since they’re all bandmates, sisters.

They had an early schedule since it was another shooting day for their What is Love music video. Everyone got into their costumes and characters.

When she saw how Tzuyu was dressed as Juliet, she somehow felt she was experiencing dejavu. The youngest looked like a goddes.

Chaeyoung shook her head and closed her eyes, telling herself to focus on her part. She still had iconic lines to spit.

The filming for the day was wrapped up and though the girls were separated a while ago, they’re now together, getting into the vans.

“I’ll ride the van with Chaeyoung-unnie!” Tzuyu said, declining Nayeon’s offer to ride with the unnies.

Tzuyu hastened her pace and caught up to Chaeyoung, riding the van. She was in all smiles. She always was in all smiles whenever she’s with Chaeyoung. And Chaeyoung liked it.

Out of all members, Tzuyu spends most time with Chaeyoung since they go to school together too. She never leaves her side and always follows her unnie around. She’s pretty much like Chaeyoung’s tail. Chaeyoung defends and protects her all the time, and Tzuyu does the same whenever someone teases Chaeyoung about her height.

During Tzuyu’s birthday, since other members weren’t around, she had an excuse to celebrate it with Chaeyoung only. In her VLIVE, when Chaeyoung leaned in to wrap the birthday girl in her arms, Tzuyu’s heartrate shot out the roof, and even Chaeyoung noticed. It was nice like that.

Later that night, as the two were having dinner, Chaeyoung bought a small cake for the celebrant, which she decorated herself with drawings of Gucci in chocolate ink.

“Tzuyu, make a wish!” she happily said as she lit the candle.

Tzuyu closed her eyes and blew the candles, smiling widely, dimples showing.

“So, what did you wish for?” Chaeyoung asked, excited to hear what the youngest one has to say.

“I wish that we all stay together as TWICE. And that you won’t leave.” Tzuyu said.

For some reason, Tzuyu’s eyes seem like they know something, but the spark in her eyes was fleeting.

Chaeyoung reached out for her hand and promised with their pinkies intertwined. “I promise I’m not going anywhere, Tzuyu-ah.” she said softly. She stood up and tightly hugged Tzuyu, caressing her hair. “Happy birthday.” and then a forehead kiss.

It’s been a while since Chaeyoung felt like wanting to jump into another universe, and it’s not like she will. So that night, while all the members were already sleeping, she took out her art box studded with strawberry stickers and took out the watch.

Even if Tzuyu doesn’t choose her in this universe, she’ll stay. She promised.

She climbs back to her bed and examines the watch. One choice. She needed to make one choice tonight. Before deciding, she takes a peek at Tzuyu, sleeping peacefully with a smile. And that’s what all she needed in order to decide. And with one breath, she finally pressed the red button—The red button which means stay. It means she’ll settle for this universe and live out this reality.

She realized that no matter what her choice is anyway, she’ll always be into Tzuyu, so flipping through universes like a channel was pointless.

And maybe this turned out to be her favorite reality and universe. After all those times of universe-hopping, all she had to do was stay.


End file.
